Ta main
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Song fic sur "Ta main" de Grégoire.


Song-fic sur "Ta main" de Grégoire.

Tout est à JK Rowling :)

J'en ai pleuré en l'écrivant, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>Tu sais que j'ai du mal, <em>_  
><em>_Encore à parler de toi, __  
><em>_Il parait que c'est normal,__  
><em>_Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

Non il n'y a pas de règles quand on parle de toi Rose, enfin si il y en a une mais non amis se la sont imposée tout seuls, ils évitent de parler de toi quand je suis là, quand je peux entendre. Au début quand j'entendais ton nom ou quelque chose qui faisait référence à toi, je m'effondrais, je pleurais et je m'enfermais dans mon silence. Je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs, ces souvenirs qui font si mal parce que tu y étais présente…

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre, __  
><em>_Quand je te croise dans les photos, __  
><em>_Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd, __  
><em>_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

Je pense toujours à toi Rose, jamais je ne t'oublierai, je ne peux pas, tu es ma vie, tu es tout pour moi. Sans toi je serais toujours le petit garçon perdu que j'étais quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Je serais toujours le garçon qui a peur du regard des autres, qui a peur de son père et de son grand-père. Quand je regarde les photos où nos sommes ensemble en train de rire, de faire des grimaces, de s'embrasser, j'ai l'impression qu'un Détraqueur est en train de prendre mon âme. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rire à nouveau. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne pourrai jamais aimer une autre femme comme je t'aimais et comme je t'aime encore…

_C'est comme ça,__  
><em>_C'est comme ça._

Mais c'est comme ça, tu es partie du jour au lendemain, sans explication, sans un au revoir, sans une excuse, sans un sourire…

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main, __  
><em>_Un peu plus longtemps…__  
><em>_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main, __  
><em>_Un peu plus longtemps…_

J'aurais tellement voulu que le chemin qu'on a fait ensemble ait été plus long… Mais tu es partie trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt…

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin, __  
><em>_Ne dure qu'un instant.__  
><em>_Et tu sais j'espère au moins, __  
><em>_Que tu m'entends._

Seulement je ne peux pas me remettre de ton départ Rose, reviens moi, reviens et tout sera comme avant je te le promets. On fera ce que tu voudras, je serai ton homme jusqu'au bout. Je ferai tout pour toi, mais Rose mon amour je t'en supplie reviens !_C'est dur de briser le silence,__  
><em>_Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,__  
><em>_C'est dur de combattre l'absence,__  
><em>_Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

Ton absence me pèse, je deviens fou, j'étouffe, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton rire, de tes coups de colère, de tes baisers, du plus chaste au plus passionné…_Et personne ne peut comprendre,__  
><em>_On a chacun sa propre histoire._

Mais je ne peux parler de ce que je ressens à personne, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, ils n'ont pas vécu ce que je suis en train de vivre… Vivre… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ma Rosie, tu es la seule pour qui mon cœur n'ait jamais battu, la seule pour laquelle j'aurais donnée ma vie…

_On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,__  
><em>_Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

Attendre, tout le monde me dit que dans un moment ça ira mieux, mais je ne les crois pas, je sais qu'ils ont tort, attendre ne sert à rien, mon cas est désespéré…_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,__  
><em>_D'avoir été au moins un jour,__  
><em>_Un peu ton ami et ton frère,__  
><em>_Même si la vie a ses détours._

Mais je ne t'en veux qu'à moitié, c'est avec toi que j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie, ces moments je ne les échangerais avec personne sous aucun prétexte ! Je donnerais ma vie pour ne pas perdre ses souvenirs, ce sont les nôtres, rien qu'à nous ! _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,__  
><em>_Un peu plus longtemps…__  
><em>_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,__  
><em>_Ne dure qu'un instant.__  
><em>_Mais tu sais j'espère au moins__  
><em>_Que tu m'attends._

Mais je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais Rose, parce que tu m'as quitté définitivement, tu as quitté tout le monde définitivement. Mais attend moi Rose ! J'arriverai bientôt, je te rejoindrai vite. D'ici quelques heures, nous serons de nouveau réunis, mais cette fois ce sera pour l'éternité._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, laisser un reviw :)<p>

Bisous Ju


End file.
